The Special Day
by jemmaloverforever
Summary: Love is in the air at Iridium High. Every couple or future couple have something special to give each other, but one couple has to sort out some drama first. Which Couple is doomed and for which couple is a happy future together? Couples include Jemma, Miego, Dia, and Gebastian. (Gigi and Sebastian) ONE-SHOT.


''The day has finally here, it's Valentine's Day! Who's your Valentine? Who ever it is don't forget to get them that special something!' 'said Miss Information. Sebastian put down the camera. He thought it was the perfect time to give Gigi something he got her.

**''Hey Gigi''**

_''Yes''_

**''Well, you know I've been your camera man for a while now and...''**

_''Get to the point, I think I hear some juicy gossip nearby''_

**''Right, well since it's Valentine's Day I thought I should get you I got you this'' Sebastian handed Gigi a brand new HD camera.**

_''OMG! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!'' Gigi said jumping up and down. She jumped on Sebastian giving him kisses all over his face.  
_He could feel his face turning bright quickly hugged him tighter as she heard the squeals of Miss Queen Bee herself, Maddie Vanpelt.

_''Proxy, I can't believe you got me this'' She said pointing to the designer handbags, clothes, and shoes.  
_  
''Anything for the best girlfriend in the world'' Diego said

''But I didn't get you anything Proxy'' Maddie said upset.

''Your happiness is the best gift I could ever have'' Diego said giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

''Aww Proxy, your just soo sweet'' Maddie said giving her boyfriend a big, huge hug.

''I might need help getting these things to my locker'' Maddie said giggling.

''Don't worry i''ll help you'' Diego said picking up the gifts he gave Maddie. On their way to Maddie's locker, They came across to Daniel opening his locker with Mia standing right next him. Mia then gave the cue to Maddie. Maddie casted a spell that hit Daniel's locker. Maddie then walked away seeming satisfied. As Daniel opened his locker, a brand new, guitar fell out of his locker into his hands.

''Happy Valentine's Day'' Mia said with a small smile.

''Why did you get this for me'' Daniel said with a surprise tone in his voice.

''Well after all I've done to you, I was wondering if we could have a clean slate'' Mia said uncertain.

''You know you pretended to be my girlfriend and kissed me. put a spider seals on me, made me act like a jerk and for me to take your side ever the girl I thought I loved, right'' Daniel sarcastically. Mia just stood there in deep silence.

''You still love her huh'' Mia said disappointed. ''I said, I though I loved. Past tense'' Daniel said looking at Mia. ''I would be an idiot to denie a friend request from the most beautiful girl I have ever seen'' Daniel said looking deeply into Mia's eyes. ''I didn't accidently put the spider seal on you again did I'' Mia said checking behind Daniel's neck. ''No you didn't'' Daniel said laughing. 'This is all me'' ''Well in that case'' Mia took Daniel by the neck and pushed her lips against his. Daniel felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine. When they pulled apart, Mia expected Daniel to push her away, but he didn't. He pulled her back in for another kiss. She felt so happy to be kissing him, not Daniel Darko but. Daniel Miller. Suddenly they were interrupted by Miss Information. ''We have seen all of the cutest boys give their Valentines' something special. Even the girl giving their man gifts. GIRL POWER! We have seen Miego and Dia but, We are missing one amazing couple that has gone through soo much, Jemma. If you guys didn't know, they got in an argument yesterday'' Gigi said seeming upset. ''We all hope that they will be all happy very soon. We are just going to have to wait and see''

Emma just got to her locker but couldn't open it. Suddenly a flash of blue and black magic hit her locker and it opened. She looked next to her and she saw the Australian wizard Jax Novoa. ''Thanks'' Emma said quietly. ''Your Welcome'' Said the wizard in his thick Australian accent ''You know we have to talk'' said the wizard. ''I know'' said Emma facing the wizard. ''I'll go first'' said Jax. ''But first I got you something'' Jax then handed her a high tech glitter kit with the typical flowers, chocolates, and stuffed animal puppy and butterfly. He saw a smile appear on her face, which is all he wanted to see. ''Thanks Jax, I love it'' Emma said seeming super happy. ''I also got you something'' Emma said handing Jax keys to his brand new motorcycle. ''A new motorcycle, Thanks Em'' said Jax. ''Well we need to sort out about what happened yesterday'' Said Jax. ''I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said what I said and I feel terrible about it. I know my attitude can sometimes get out of control and I hate that about myself''. ''You shouldn't hate yourself Jax'' Emma said interrupting. ''Well I do. I say thing that hurt you. Sometimes I can't live with myself when I do that. You changed my life when you stepped into your dad's office. You made me a better person. You made me realize thing about myself that I never knew existed. Yea I admit, I have done horrible things, but through it all you have been there for me and I don't know how to thank you. I didn't think after my mom passed away, That anyone could love me as much as she did but, I was wrong. I found someone who loves and cares for me more than I have ever cared for myself, YOU. I can't imagine in any planet or universe that I could survive without you. You are the person that keeps me going. The reason I wake up on the morning. I need you Emma'' Emma was already crying up an ocean of tears. Jax stepped closer to Emma. He could feel her lips near his. ''I love you'' Jax said cupping Emma's face into a passionate kiss. ''I love you too, Jax'' Emma said kissing Jax back, putting her hand around his neck. Feeling the heat from his body on hers.

From a distance Gigi said ''Well that's it iridiumites. Love really is more powerful than any magic. These couples' have went through plenty ups and downs, but at the end of the day, they would take a bullet for each other. Until next Valentine's Day. This is Miss Information signing off''


End file.
